Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Logo Warum hast Vorlage:Table-R wiedehergestellt? Die letzte Version (war von mir, hab' nur vergessen, mich einzuloggen) hat doch funktioniert, zumindest bei Chewbacca. Oder gab es bei anderen Artikeln noch Probleme? Und mal ganz nebenher, als ich heut Mittag hier war, hab' ich das coooole Obi-Wan-Logo gesehen aber jetzt ist da wieder das alte, nur der Hintergrund hat sich verändert. ? Obi-Wan K. 18:59, 24. Apr 2006 (CEST) :Wusste nicht, dass du das bist. Da war über der Tabelle immer noch width als Angabe, was da ja nichts zu suchen hat. :Zu den Logos: :Das ist das alte Logo: :bild:Wiki2.png :Das ist das neue: :bild:Wiki3.png :Ich finde da guckt Ewan freundlicher ;D --Premia :::Das letztere hab' ich gestern gesehen, da war ich an einem anderen Computer (von der Berufsschule aus kostets nähmlich nichts ;D ). Als ich wieder von zu Hause auf die Seite gegangen bin, hatte ich das Bild von Cody, der gerade die Order 66 erhält und das hab' ich jetzt immernoch. Nur der Hintergrund hat sich, wie gesagt, verändert. :::Table-R hab' ich jetzt hingekriegt, so, dass die Tabellen richtig angezeigt werden und man trotzdem die kurze Erklärung in Table-R hat und die Artikel nicht alle in die Kategorie "Vorlagen" kommen. Obi-Wan K. 17:28, 25. Apr 2006 (CEST) ::::Ok, super! Ich frag mich wieso du da noch den Cody hast... Vielleicht ändert es sich wenn du aktualisierst? --Premia :::::Und ich erst. Ich hab' das ganze schon ein paar Mal aktualisiert. Um genau zu sein: Als ich, nachdem ich das neue Logo auf dem anderen Computer gesehen hatte, zu Hause nachsah, war nur links Gelb, von unten bis zur Navigation, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Nach Aktualisieren war es auch oben gelb, aber das Bild blieb immer das selbe... Ich persönlich glaube ja schon seit langem, dass in meinem Copmuter hier der Geist eines dunklen Lords steckt, der versucht Unheil zu stiften und diese Vorkommnisse wiederlegen das nicht gerade... :::::Obi-Wan K. 22:37, 25. Apr 2006 (CEST) Wookieepedia Su'cuy Premia, da Du als Admin bzw. Sysop der Seite eingetragen bist, wollte ich Dich kurz auf meinen Eintrag im "Vorschläge"-Thread hinweisen, da wir eine "offizielle" Antwort benötigen. Danke! RC-9393 10:55, 24. Mai 2006 (CEST) SWC-PN Hast du meine letzte PN gekriegt? Es ging um eine neue Ordnung der Bilder, zu der ich deine Meinung wissen wollte. Obi-Wan K. 22:15, 1. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Hab geantwortet! --Premia 20:55, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) Sonderzeichen Hallo Premia, Steffen und ich haben eine Frage bezüglich Sonderzeichen (oder, um genauer zu sein, zu phonetischer Umschrift): Diskussion:Mando'a. Hast du irgendeine Idee? Gruß -RC-9393 10:51, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hi 93, habe dort geantwortet. Gruß --Premia Account-Löschung Hallo Premia! RC-9393 sagte mir, dass du für sowas zuständig bist. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten, meinen alten Account unter dem Namen "Lil'Cactus" zu löschen. Danke schomal im Voraus! --Ben Kenobi 15:11, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Ben! :Es gibt keine Option Benutzer zu löschen. Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht, ob vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit bestünde. Jedoch scheint die einzige Möglichkeit eine manuelle Entfernung über die SQL-Datenbank zu sein, und diese Möglichkeit soll dazu führen können, dass die MediaWiki-Software kaputt gehen kann. Tut mir leid, dass ich keine bessere Antwort für dich habe. :--Premia 22:19, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Naja, muss ich wohl mit leben. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja irgendwann noch die Möglichkeit. Danke auch für die Willkommensgrüße! ^_^ --Ben Kenobi 23:33, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) Technische Fragen Hallo Premia! Ich habe mal ein kleines Problem: Und zwar erscheint bei mir immer ganz oben auf jeder Jedipedia Seite die Meldung Sie haben neue Nachrichten. Ich kenne das auch schon von Wikipedia. Jedoch verschwindet dort die Meldung wieder, wenn man die neue Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite gelesen hat. Bei mir ist der gelbe Banner andauernd da und geht auch nicht wieder weg, wenn ich die Meldung längst gelesen habe. Schon seit meinem ersten Eintrag in meine Diskussionsseite, habe ich dieses Problem. Ich hoff du weißt wie man das Ding wieder wegbekommt... ansonsten muss ich halt mit leben ;-) Gruß Little Ani 15:41, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Hi Little Ani! Wir sollten mal lieber zusehen, dass wir die Meldung wieder wegbekommen. Denn du weißt ja sonst nie, wann du wirklich neue Nachrichten hast! Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Gruß --Premia 15:43, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Okay! Vielen Dank Premia. Wirklich sehr nett... ;-) --Little Ani 15:49, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Mach mal bitte folgendes: Im Internet Explorer (falls du den nutzt) auf "Extras" > "Internetoptionen..." klicken, "Cookies löschen..." klicken, bestätigen, "Dateien löschen..." klicken, bei "Alle Offlineinhalte löschen" ein Häkchen machen, bestätigen, dann klickst du auf die Registerkarte "Datenschutz" und stellst die Einstellungen auf "Niedrig". Klicke auf "OK" und schließe anschließend den Browser, starte deinen Rechner neu und logge dich im Jedipedia ein. Melde dich bitte mal anschließend, ob diese Schritte geholfen haben. Bis dann --Premia 16:19, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich benutze den Internet Explorer! Ich habe auch alles so gemacht, wie du es geschrieben hast. Genaus so, mit Häckchen und Neustart und alles. Als IP habe ich den Banner nicht mehr gesehen, aber als ich mich angemeldet habe war er wieder da... ::::--Little Ani 16:28, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Bei mir bleibt das Banner auch immer stehen. Es ist dann erst weg, wenn ich auf der Diskussionsseite auf "nicht Beobachten" (oder so ähnlich, ganz rechts, neben "verschieben") klicke. Danach muss man aber nochmal auf die Diskussionsseite und da wieder auf "Beobachten" klicken, sonst kriegt man bei der nächsten Nachricht keine Meldung. -- Obi-Wan K. 16:36, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Also, ich hab keinerlei Probleme; wenn ich die jeweilige "neue Nachricht" lese, ist das Banner danach verschwunden. RC-9393 16:40, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe den gleichen Fehler beim IE aber auch. --Ben Kenobi 17:10, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Neues Problem: Ich kann weder mit dem IE noch mit dem Firefox Bilder uploaden. Mir wird immer "Interner Fehler" angezeigt. Das ist echt lästig, da ich Bilder, die ich noch nicht bearbeitet hatte, updaten wollte. --Ben Kenobi 17:10, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Beachte, dass deine Bilder die Dateigröße von 150kb nicht überschreiten und nicht allzu hoch aufgelöst sind. Dann sollte es eigentlich immer funktionieren! :Gruß Little Ani 17:19, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Benennst du die Bilder beim Hochladen um? Dabei wird nämlich oft ein Fehler angezeigt, vielleicht liegt es daran. Versuch mal, das Bild vor dem Hochladen umzubenennen. -- Obi-Wan K. 17:22, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Weder das eine noch das andere. Das eine Bild hat die Maße 300x416px bei einer Größe von 40kb, bei der anderen ist es ähnlich. --Ben Kenobi 18:00, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Vielleicht gibt es den Namen des Bildes schon, dann gibt es auch diese Fehlermeldung?! RC-9393 18:04, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Wie RC sagte, solltest Du prüfen ob der Dateiname bereits existiert. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre das Dateiformat des Bildes! Ich hatte zu Anfang auch ein paar Probleme mit bmp-Dateien, gif-, jpg- oder png-Dateien haben dagegen bisher immer einwandfrei funktioniert. by the way: Ich komm mit dem Lesen von all den in meiner Abwesenheit erschienen Artikeln gar nicht nach!! Macht mal langsam Leute, damit ich auch wieder zum Schreiben komm!! Bild:;-).gif Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 18:31, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Da gibt es doch die Option "Neue Version hochladen" - das habe ich versucht - und es klappt nicht. Sonst ist mit dem Bild alles in Ordnung, es ist ein jpg-Bild. --Ben Kenobi 18:52, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Versuch doch mal das Bild konventionell hochzuladen. Falls Du der Meinung bist, dass die alte Version dann nicht mehr gebraucht wird, stell einen Löschantrag mit: --Steffen Gebhart 19:17, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::::Gut, ich hab's jetzt so gemacht. Aber was soll dann diese komische Option mit der neuen Version? Wenn's nicht funktioniert, warum gibt es die dann? --Ben Kenobi 19:33, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Zu einem korrekten LA gehört eine Begründung und deine Signatur! Bei Bild:RS2 Cover.jpg fehlt dieses noch. Bitte nachtragen! --Steffen Gebhart 19:42, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Schatten des Imperiums * Hallo Premia, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass Du Deinen geplanten Artikel zu Shadows of the Empire wieder ausgestrichen hast. Little Ani hatte den Bericht eigentlich für mich vorbereitet (siehe Bücher-Diskussion auf seiner Benutzerseite), aber wenn Du möchtest, darfst Du ihn gerne machen. Ich komme vor meiner Abreise wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr dazu und überlasse ihn Dir gerne :-) RC-9393 23:37, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) **Premia 00:31, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich muss die Bücher-Diskussion übersehen haben. Denn ich habe erst 5 Tage später Schatten des Imperiums in meine geplanten Artikel hinzugefügt. Deshalb finde ich, sollte dir der Vortritt gegönnt sein. Ich mache dann das Comic. Bild:;-).gif Kennst du das? ***RC-9393 09:10, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ja, als Xizor-Fan ist mir der Comic dazu natürlich auch bekannt (ich hab auch den (sehr genialen) Soundtrack und sogar noch das alte Nintendo 64-Spiel ;-). Obwohl ich finde, dass der Comic bisweilen etwas merkwürdig gezeichnet ist, aber das ist wahrscheinlich Geschmackssache. Falls Dich doch spontan die Lust überkommt, das Buch zu beschreiben, kannst Du diesem Drang gerne nachgeben, ansonsten kümmere ich mich nach meiner Rückkehr darum (wenn sich in der Zwischenzeit niemand sonst darüber hergemacht hat). Benutzer-Infobox Hi Premia! Warum hast du die Schriftgröße bei der Benutzer-Infobox verkleinert? Das sieht jetzt irgendwie nicht mehr gut aus. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:47, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) *Premia 00:50, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich habe die Schriftgröße den Infoboxen, wie z. B. in Vorlage:Sith (Darth Vader) oder Vorlage:Rebell (Han Solo) angeglichen. **Das ist mir schon klar, aber ich hatte das damals extra größer gemacht. Irgendwie wirkt auch bei Vader und Han der Name über dem Bild etwas zu klein, meinst du nicht auch? Ben Kenobi 00:52, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Wärest du vielleicht damit einverstanden, wenn wir die Größe des Namens bei Personen-Infoboxen generell etwas größer einstellen würden? Dann wirkt auch der Name Han Solo nicht mehr so verloren über seinem Bild. Bild:;-).gif ***Premia 01:08, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Frag bitte die Community in einer der entsprechenden Vorlagen-Diskussion, da das doch eine sehr generelle Frage ist. ****Wie du meinst. Ich mach das dann mal. Ben Kenobi 01:14, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich bin für eine Woche weg Ich melde mich für eine Woche abwesend. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne Weihnachtszeit! Kommt gut ins neue Jahr und vergesst die guten Vorsätze nicht... Bild:;-).gif Also, bis im neuen Jahr dann Premia Admin 12:38, 27. Dez 2006 (CET) :Okay, bis dann mal, Premia. Und rutsch gut ins Jahr 2007... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:11, 27. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Von mir auch der Wunsch eines guten Rutsches ins neue Jahr! Pass aber auf, dass du nicht ausrutscht! Bild:;-).gif Wir lesen uns im neuen Jahr, Ben Kenobi 02:17, 28. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Bin wieder da. Seid ihr gut reingekommen? Gruß, Premia Admin 20:06, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Willkommen zurück Premia. Also von mir kann ich schon sagen, dass ich gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht bin :) Und hier hat sich auch einiges getan. So haben wir die 2000-Artikel-Marke geknackt. Toll, he? Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist und hoffe natürlich, dass du auch gut ins neue Jahr reingefeiert hast. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:18, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::Hey, 2000'er Marke! Das ist ja super! Bild:--).gif Freue mich wieder da zu sein! Gruß, Premia Admin 22:46, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) P.S.: Da muss ich doch mal gleich eine neue Artikelstatistik anfertigen! Bild:;-).gif StdudiVZ Jedipedia Gruppe Hi Premia, ich wollte mal fragen, ob es erlaubt ist, wenn ich das Jedipedia-logo in der StdudiVZ Jedipedia Gruppe als Bild einstelle.--Yoda41 17:05, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) :Klar! Gruß, Premia Admin 20:06, 5. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ach, da gibts ne Jedipedia-Gruppe? Da muss ich doch sofort mal nachschauen... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:04, 6. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich bin unter "E.B" jetzt auch bei Wookiepedia angemeldet.Besuch mich mal! E.B 06:30, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Persönliches Anliegen Hallo Herr Premia Du warst es, der meinen Artikel kritisiert hat *g* Nun darfst du dich nicht wundern, das ich nach einigen Veränderung abermals konstruktive Kritik erwarte. Habe bemerkt das dies für mich in der Regel ein guter Denkanstoss ist. Vielen Dank Periphalos :Hi Periphalos, nun hast du jedem, der ein Kontra für dein Artikel gab, in die Diskussionsseite geschrieben. Ob das der richtige Weg ist, bleibt fragwürdig... Jedenfalls habe ich mir deinen Artikel nochmal angeschaut. Im Umfang ist er besser geworden, jedoch liest er sich stellenweise immer noch wie Werbung. Weiterhin viel Spaß und ein Rat von mir: Versuche keinen Artikel zum exzellenten Artikel zu erzwingen. Den Eindruck könnte man nämlich schon fast bei dir gewinnen! Bild:;-).gif Also immer locker bleiben. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:30, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) * Naja...der Titel ist nicht mehr mein Ziel ;) Periphalos Benennung eines fragwürdigen Artikels Da du mir verboten hast einfach Infos von der Wookiepedia abzuschreiben, muss ich dirdann wohl auch sagen, dass ich auf diese Art und Weise bereits einen geschrieben habe. Und zwar vor einigen Tagen den Artikel "Mars Guo". Ich habe die Infos inklusive der Quellenangabe und des Bildes einfach übernommen. Ich überlasse dir, wie du mit dem Artikel weiterverfährst. E.B 14:25, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) Darf ich Bilder von meinen Lieblingsmusikern hochladen, auch ohne Copyright? Ich meine, ein Bild von Fler oder Sido auf meiner Benutzerseite sollte wohl auch ohne möglich sein, da das ja öffentliche Personen sind, bei denen so was erlaubt ist?E.B 14:05, 1. Mär 2007 (CET)